


Mischief Managed

by drcommalfoy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Birthday Party, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Making Out, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, doesnt it feel like reverse falls is always aged up though, enemies smoochin, i mean what, im just tagging whatever now, underage SATANIC RITUAL PLANNING, with evIL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy/pseuds/drcommalfoy
Summary: Mabel plays more games than Pacifica realizes.





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> small disclaimer of sorts, I'm not super deeply knowledgeable of the finer headcannons of reverse falls, but ambitious, evil magic twins iS very up my alley and i had so much fun writing this.

Honestly, Pacifica wasn’t really paying that much attention to the game. She was well onto her third, ( or fourth ? She couldn’t really be sure) drink and after a godd while of watching the game - the bottle being spun, two people getting up, everyone else whistling and yelling when they got in and out of the non-metaphorical closet- it got a little old. 

If she were everyone else, she’d be more worried about what type of traumatizing, permanently scarring things could befall them inside a dark closet in the Gleeful Twins house, but alas, it was the twins’ 17th birthda and no one in town would be dissuaded from going to _such_ a party. Especially given no one even believed her when she told them Mabel and Dipper were the actual source of all evil.

Especially Mabel, and her unnaturally perfect hair.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes as Mabel laughed at something someone said, shaking aforementioned hair; with her cheeks stained pink and the plastic princessy crown on her head, pink beads and all, she almost looked like a regular birthday girl, having fun at her admittedly awesome party. As Pacifica mused and looked at her, Mabel looked back, eyebrow raised as if sensing her thoughts. ( _could it be possible?_ Pacifica jotted that down to analyze later) her eyes as icy and sharp as ever.

 _Evil,_ Pacifica thought blinking back at her. Mabel looked away and Pacifica leaned back against… a bed? a chair? something nice and fluffy. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the beat of the song playing in the background.

Pacifica had told Gideon she would try and do some investigating while she was here, as her parents wouldn’t allow him to come; but everytime Pacifica tried to get away from the party she was stopped by someone from school, (and in one particularly nerve wrecking moment by Dipper and Will, who saved no efforts in making sure she knew she’d be in a  _lot_ of trouble if they caught her sneaking around again), and then someone asked her to dance and Dance You 17 Year Old Dancing Queer You started to play and drinks were pushed into her hand and it all just... slipped in urgency in her mind.

Now here she was, sitting on the floor of Mabel Gleeful’s room, idly feeling the lush carpet tickle her fingers, playing seven minutes in heaven like a she was in a teen flick, not doing much investigating at all.

The song changed and Pacifica opened her eyes. Candy and Lucas stumbled out of the closet, showered in whistles and catcalls. Pacifica easily found Candy’s eyes and wiggled her eyebrows at her; she _so_ would want the details later. Candy burst into giggles, flushing madly and stumbling a little as she sat back down.

“All right, who’s next!” She said excidetly, twirling the bottle. Pacifica eyed it as it twirled and twirled,  watching with a detached sort of surprise as it stopped facing her. She felt the back of her neck heat as everyone cheered. “Pacifica! Let’s see who’s your soulmate!” Candy yelled, gleefully reaching for the bottle again. Pacifica laughed, an excited bubble growing in her chest, watching the bottle slowly, slooowly come to a stop again pointing at…

“Mabel!” Grenda exclaimed in a gasp. The circle was silent for a second, before erupting in catcalls and whistles. Pacifica gaped at the bottle as if it had personally betrayed her, only half listening.

Unable to look Mabel in the eyes and instead staring at somewhere around her ankles, Pacifica could see the moment she stood up in a smooth movement, making her way into the closet, her black heels clack clack clacking on the floor. Somebody - Pacifica would bet was Grenda- pushed her very unceremoniously, and she made her way after Mabel, mind whirring in fifty different directions.

Was this a trap? Had they done that on purpose? Was she just the unluckiest girl ever? Should she get into that closet or should she tail and run now? And what would she tell everyone if she ran? But how would running help her investigate anything? Would Mabel murder her? Use her in a satanic ritual? What _was_ that mascara she wore? 

Pacifica stumbled into the closet, and the door was closed after them. She could feel Mabel’s presence, but the closet was so dark Pacifica couldn’t make out where she was. So much for her theory that those bizarre eyes glowed in the dark. Pacifica reached for the wall and plomped down on the floor.

She bumped into Mabel’s legs, but Mabel didn’t say anything. It was unnerving. Pacifica almost wished for a mean jibe right now.

“So _oo_ ” Pacifica said to the darkness, trying to make her eyes adjust. “Do you wanna play something?”

Now _that_ she was sure would get her a snide comment, but instead Mabel said “Yeah, sure. What game?” In a clear, sweet voice. It made the hairs on Pacifica’s arms stand on end.

 _Danger Danger!_ her mind screamed at her but well. Everything about Mabel Gleeful was dangerous, and she’d gone and got locked in a tight closet with her anyway, so what was tempting fate a little bit more gonna change anyway?

“U-uh” She swallowed her nervousness, reaching in the dark for Mabel’s hands. “Chopsticks? Or Dondolero? Or or... the who in the closet is messing with dark, dark magic game?” 

“Mmm. Sounds boring.” Mabel whispered, shifting closer. Pacifica could hear the rustle of her dress and smell the candy and alcohol on her breath. And hear the smirk in her voice. _She’s teasing you, as always._  Pacifica swallowed hard, feeling winded. Mabel had never been able to get the best on her before; there was no reason why Pacifica would let some teasing defeat her _now._

But even as she tried to convince herself, her cheeks flushed, her stomach tightening in knots.

"We're already playing a game." Mabel whispered, _much_ closer than before, in a unnecessarily ominous and dramatic voice. 

“Th-then you mmh-” She started to say, but Mabel didn’t let her finish- because Mabel had stopped her mouth from moving.

With her own. Mouth, that is. As in a kiss. As in,  _Mabel Gleeful was kissing her_.

 

_Mabel Gleeful was kissing her._

 

Pacifica could do nothing but stare, wide eyes at the dark, blurry outline that was Mabel, shocked frozen, their lips still pressed together, Mabels hair tickling her cheek. Mabel pulled back with a huff. 

“This isn’t how you play _this_ game, dork face.” She said, sounding vaguely put off in that detached type of voice, and Pacifica could do nothing but giggle because, wow _what_.

 _This has to be some type of trap-_ She thought hysterically, but then Mabel leaning towards her again, wrapping a hand around her neck, her thumb tilting Pacifica’s chin up, and Pacifica couldn’t _think_ straight, which was maybe why her lips were moving against Mabels, whole body arching closer, shivers going up her spine.

Pacifica thought that when she’d kiss someone, she would want it to be sweet and exciting and _dreamy_ . Her dream kiss would feel like getting free ice cream and fireworks would go up around her. Mabel didn’t feel like ice cream. Or well... maybe evil ice cream. Mabel kissed her like she was trying to prove something, pressing her lips against Pacifica’s almost insistently, but when she tangled her fingers in Pacifica’s hair, biting her bottom lip sharply, Pacifica just couldn’t help how _good_ it felt or the needy sound that escaped her throat.

Mabel took the opportunity to lick into her mouth, pulling her scrunchie off. Pacifica reached for her, trying to grab at her waist, but in the dark finding Mabel’s thigh instead; Feeling bold and excited and _hot_ , Pacifica pulled Mabel closer, clumsily leading her closer to straddle her lap, hands squeezing, each on Mabel's thigh and waist. Mabel released a weird sort of sound, like a moan but cut short, suffocated, and hearing it made Pacifica soar, so she pressed even closer, chasing it.

 _“Shooting star_ ” Mabel rumbled, and it sounded a bit like a warning but also a bit breathless, so Pacifica just grinned and trailed her lips down Mabel’s jaw and lower, and Mabel threw her head back, baring her neck with another broken moan.

Now, _that_ part had been very constant in all Pacifica's dream kiss fantasies.

She felt even drunker except not, different, emboldened and excited, and even though she knew Mabel Gleeful was not a inconsiderably sized threat, Pacifica threw all left over caution to the wind and swiftly pressed Mabel against the opposite wall; they barely had to move, (it was a _tiny_ closet), and Pacifica trapped Mabel’s wrists against the wall, Mabel practically sitting on her thighs in this position.  Mabel _really_ gasped then, maybe in surprise, but as Pacifica continued nibbling on her neck her gasp morphed into this keening whine, shivering softly, and Pacifica felt a strange surge of pride at causing it (Mabel! Gleeful! Whining! Because of her!).

Pacifica looked up at her face and it was she who gasped then- “Y-your eyes!” She whispered, amazed and barely containing her excitement because - she was _right_ ; oh she couldn't wait to tell Gideon this,  Mabel’s eyes did glow in the dark, an unnatural shade of blue, electric and inhuman. “It’s so pretty” She murmured, transfixed. Mabel seemed to be - almost, maybe - _blushing._

“Whatever,” She huffed, and _something,_ a sensation like an electric shock pulled at Pacifica’s wrists. She immediately released Mabel with a yelp.

“What the hell…” She mumbled, put out, “you don’t have to get violent just because I made your eyes glow” Pacifica told her smugly even as she rubbed her sore wrists.

Mabel narrowed her - glowing - eyes. “Shut up” She gritted, which was uncharacteristically tame for her, and Pacifica was itching to point _that_ out too, but Mabel cut her short, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her again. Pacifica couldn’t find really it in herself to complain.

Everytime Pacifica came up for oxygen it felt that the air inside the closet had gotten hotter. She gasped against Mabel’s lips when she wormed her cold hands under Pacifica’s blouse, her nails digging into Pacifica’s hips. Pacifica hands tightened involuntarily around Mabel’s waist and she rolled her hips into Pacifica's. Pacifica flushed at the sensation, sucking on Mabel’s bottom lip with a whine- and then a knock sounded on the door.

Pacifica startled, having completely forgotten why they were here in the first place. Mabel’s eyes opened and the door rattled, but no light came in.

“Hey- is the door stuck?” Someone asked outside, voice muffled, and as Pacifica looked back at Mabel curiously, the girl bent her head, pressing her lips against Pacifica’s neck, suddenly biting _hard_.

“Oh!” Pacifica managed, and Mabel was, seemed to be, kissing the mark, sucking it into her mouth, and Pacifica _knew_ what she was doing, that scoundrel, but she couldnt help but close her eyes in delight anyway.  

Mabel released her, looking inordinately pleased with herself, and Pacifica stared in a little bit of awe as her eyes slowly lost most of their unnatural glow. Spontaneously, Pacifica reached out and kissed Mabel on the tip of her nose.

Mabel blinked at her, mouth opening in surprise. The door opened, light filtering into the tiny closet. Mabel jumped up, straightening her skirt and walking out, seemingly unbothered by the whistles and yells directed at them.

Pacifica took a bit more of time to stand on her shaky legs, barely hearing what everyone else was saying.

Mabel had left the room by the time she got out, and Pacifica walked back home a little dazed, biting her lip as she pressed her finger against the tender bruise Mabel had left on her.

As her fingers brushed the back of her neck though, something felt off…

“ _Bitch_ ” Pacifica gasped, though no one heard her.

 

                                                                                                                 *

“So? Did you get it?” Mason didn’t look up from his book, but Will’s eye widened at her the moment she entered the room, a knowing expression crossing his face. Mabel snarled at him.

“Of course I did.” She answered, keeping her voice steady. She pulled the shooting star amulet from her pocket by its silver chain, dangling it in front of Mason’s book. It caught the light in a pretty way, and Mabel pulled it back as Mason reached for it. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Nice work.” Will said diplomatically.

“Had fun?” Mason asked, sounding bored and mocking, looking her up and down. Mabel stared him down, even as her cheeks flushed slightly, knowing she hadn’t been able to completely smooth out her appearance.

“Heaps. We can start the ritual tomorrow.”

“Southeast will miss it soon, if she hasn’t already. We need to act quickly.”

“I can deal with her.” Mabel said, pouring herself a glass of water.  Will hummed, Mason looked at her searchingly. She narrowed her eyes at him in a warning.

“Careful, sister. Wouldn’t want you getting attached.” Mabel gritted her teeth, even as her heart accelerated.

“Speak from experience?” She asked bitingly. Will blushed bright red, but Mason merely clenched his jaw.

“We’ll start the ritual now.” He said, closing the book and standing up. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly followed, Pacifica’s necklace gripped tight in her hand.  

“I’m happy you really had fun, Mabel.” Will smiled at her sweetly, floating beside her.

“Shut up.”

                                                                                                                 *

“How did Mabel steal your amulet in the middle of a party?” Gideon asked her with wide eyes. Pacifica turned beet red.

“Uh, we… had a... " She coughed. " A bit of a scuffle"

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, writing mabel and dipper being mean to each other kinda hurts my heart. im [ here ](http://icecreamkink.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
